CheckBox MedicNin
by jully123
Summary: Naruto really should have read those registration forms more carefully.


Check Box MedicNin Corps

Summary: Naruto really should have read those registration forms more carefully.

Explanation: I got this idea while reading some of the other Naruto fics out there. You know the ones where they actually try to put a system to the Shinobi hierarchy. I mean not everyone is picked for a Jonin team and they can't just waste the work force by sending them back for a year. This story has been stuck on my mind so here is chapter one. I may or may not finish this so give encouragement and not pessimism. It's a very rough draft but I wanted to get it up and out of my mind. If you want to try writing it, have at it, just send me the story link once you post it so I can read it.

Chapter 1: What does this Kanji Mean?

Naruto squinted and shuffled in his seat while he filled out his super special Ninja registration forms. Now usually someone else namely the Sandaime or Iruka-Sensei would help him out with this just to make sure that what was about to happen didn't but they were busy preparing for the new crop of genin just like everyone else in administration. Now, Naruto had never been much of a strong reader and it showed by the way he was speeding through his paperwork barely glancing at the wordy contents only pausing to sign on every blank and date every line next to it.

He barely slowed down when he came to a long row of check boxes. He recognized a few of what they said as things like paperwork ninja, messengers, etc. He remembered Iruka-Sensei saying something about this but he had been eager to get to Ichirakus for the buy one get one special that day and so didn't hear what was said. Oh well, he assumed that the one he needed to check was the first one. Because well he was number one, and why would they put genin teams anywhere accept at the top of the list? He couldn't quite make out the kanji of what he checked but, eh, what did it matter he was a ninja today. Just these forms, a picture, and he would receive his ninja ID card. He was so excited.

The woman at the registration desk didn't even look at him when he handed in his forms, she just flicked them open with a well-practiced, bored ease and opened it to the checkboxes took one look and reached into the multitude of trays containing all sorts or papers and pulled out one neatly stapled bunch. "This is your assignment; you are to report to Dr. Yakushi at the Shinobi Hospital in Room 182 tomorrow at 7am sharp for your duties. Please remember to take your picture for the files before you leave and remember that all assignments are mandatory and unchangeable until the training period is over. Thank you and have a nice day." She said all of this in a monotone, rehearsed voice, ending it all with stamping a large official looking seal onto a large empty box on the front of his paper work. She put it in the out tray and handed Naruto the other papers all without looking at him.

Naruto was slightly confused as Iruka-Sensei had said to come back next week to get their assignments but he figured that they had seen his potential and given him his assignment early. He raced out of the building and to Ichiraku's to celebrate his awesomeness. Once that was done he headed on home to puzzle out what the papers she had given him said.

He realized the first paper was his instructions because he recognized the time and location she had told him. The second paper looked like a supply list that he would need so he went to his kitchen table and pulled out from under one of the legs the large kanji dictionary Iruka-Sensei had given him some time ago. He went back to the list and painstakingly looked up the ones he didn't know. There were some odd things to get and he didn't know here to get some of them but he figured he would ask his sensei tomorrow when he showed up.

The next morning dawned bright and early and Naruto was up with the sun bouncing around in excitement getting dressed, eating ramen, packing his equipment, eating ramen, buffing his hitai-ate, eating ramen, and putting on his shoes, and did I mention the ramen. He looked at the clock and realized it was time to go so he zoomed out the door and set off to the Hospital. He slowed down to a fast walk when he got into the hospital because he didn't want to be yelled at by the scary dragon-lady at the front desk. He followed the signs on the walls until he came to room 182. He saw some other students he knew from his class others he'd never seen before. He took a seat at the back of the and fidgeted until a tall, older man in white lab coat wear a hitai-ate appeared.

"You are all here for a great cause. Not many can make the cut of this program so I want you to look to your left, and then to your right. Most likely you won't see that person when we're done training you. It will be hard, it will be tough, but we will make a worthy MedicNin out of you or die trying!" There was a roar of applause. Naruto had been nodding along to the speech eager to be trained and to be one of the few left standing then the last statement ran through his mind.

"NANI!"


End file.
